Cinta Mengalahkan Segalanya
by Mitama31773
Summary: Ff pertama saya di fandom ini. One-shot full description tentang Kaya dan Usopp. RnR?


Fanfic pertama saya di fandom One Piece. Hope you don't hate it..^^

.

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **Usopp x Kaya

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **All description, typos, GJness, and many more.

* * *

.

******Cinta Mengalahkan Segalanya**  


.

**Author's POV**

Usopp.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar nama itu?

Seorang laki-laki pengecut berhidung panjang yang berspesialisasi sebagai pembohong ulung dan senang bereksperimen dengan senjata-senjata unik buatannya sendiri.

Tapi bagi Kaya, nama itu mengingatkannya pada seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya. Orang yang selalu dapat membuatnya tertawa dan terkagum-kagum pada cerita-ceritanya—walaupun sebagian besar dari cerita itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Usopp adalah pahlawannya. Ia yang telah menyelamatkan Kaya dan desa mereka dari bajak laut aneh yang berpura-pura menjadi pelayan setia Kaya. Dalam hati Kaya, Usopp adalah laki-laki hebat yang memiliki impian besar untuk diwujudkan.

Dan Kaya setia menunggu Usopp kembali dari lautan dengan terus menjaga cintanya pada laki-laki itu.

Padahal Kaya adalah seorang gadis cantik dan baik hati yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk didapatkan seorang Usopp yang konyol dengan tampang pas-pasan.

Tapi—tentu saja, cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Apa kalian tahu tentang sebuah ukiran karya Agostino Carracci?

Yang di dalam ukiran itu terdapat gambar dua wanita telanjang di sisi kanan. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya, seorang bayi lelaki sedang memukuli _satyr_—sejenis manusia setengah kambing—yang jauh lebih besar dan berotot.

Bayi lelaki itu adalah cinta.

Apa yang coba disampaikan Carracci adalah : setiap _satyr_ selalu memiliki dua wanita yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam dilema untuk memilih. Tapi sekuat apa pun satyr itu, akhirnya cintalah yang mengalahkannya. Cinta terlalu kuat. Tak peduli betapa menderitanya kita, hatinya tak akan tergerak.

Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kisah Usopp dan Kaya?

Sederhana. Usopp terjebak dalam dilema antara cinta dan citanya. Sedangkan Kaya terjebak dalam dilema antara cinta dan kebahagiaan cintanya.

Usopp ingin menjadi bajak laut yang kuat, seperti ayahnya. Tapi untuk itu ia harus meninggalkan Kaya tanpa tahu apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali atau tidak.

Kaya ingin Usopp meraih mimpi besarnya, ia ingin lelaki yang dicintainya bahagia. Tapi untuk itu ia tidak dapat memiliki Usopp di sisinya.

Tapi, cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Usopp pergi mengejar cita-citanya bersama kru topi jerami. Ia ingin menjadi kuat dan berani. Ia pergi bertualang dan belajar berbagai hal baru.

Dengan kapal pemberian Kaya—Going Merry—ia mengejar citanya agar bisa secepat mungkin kembali pada Kaya untuk menceritakan kisah petualangannya pada gadis itu dan melihat senyumnya lagi.

Usopp tahu kalau dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, ia adalah laki-laki yang lemah. Selama ini ia memang selalu dilindungi. Tapi ia juga ingin bisa melindungi Kaya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Walaupun ia bisa saja tetap di desanya dan melindungi Kaya dengan cara pengecut yang biasa dilakukannya, ia tetap pergi.

Walaupun Kaya akan tetap terkesan dengan cerita petualangan rekaan Usopp, ia tetap pergi.

Walaupun ia tahu kalau ia mungkin akan mati jika terus bersama-sama mengejar mimpi dengan teman-temannya, ia tetap pergi.

Karena cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Kaya tidak ingin Usopp pergi. Karena tanpa Usopp di sisinya, Kaya akan merasakan kesepian dan kekosongan.

Kaya tidak mau Usopp terjun ke dunia yang berbahaya. Ia lelah jika harus terus mengkhawatirkan lelaki—yang lemah—itu.

Kaya tidak ingin Usopp terluka. Karena jika lelaki itu terluka, maka Kaya akan merasakan sakit yang berkali lipat dari sakit yang diderita Usopp.

Kaya sudah cukup senang setiap saat Usopp memanjat pohon di luar jendela kamarnya hanya untuk menceritakan kisah petualangan—semu—nya.

Kaya tidak peduli akan cara Usopp melindunginya, dengan cara pengecut sekalipun. Yang penting Usopp selalu ada untuknya.

Tetapi jika dengan melepaskannya akan membuat laki-laki itu bahagia, tidak apa-apa. Kaya akan merelakannya. Ia akan setia menunggu Usopp kembali.

Walaupun Kaya tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan Usopp. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Atau bahkan, apakah ia masih hidup?

Ah, cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Usopp dan Kaya saling mencintai. Usopp ingin melindungi Kaya. Kaya ingin Usopp bahagia.

Usopp dan Kaya saling mendekap cahaya perasaan mereka. Cahaya yang menerangkan sinar redup dalam hati dan merasukkan keindahan dalam kehampaan. Tak peduli akan jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Usopp dan Kaya saling mengobati sesal dan membasuh luka masing-masing hanya dengan keyakinan akan cinta di hati mereka.

Demi cinta Kaya yang tak pernah mati, Usopp mempersembahkan kesetiaan dalam ketidakpastian.

Demi cinta Usopp yang tak pernah mati, Kaya senantiasa berucap dalam doa. Bahwa hanya laki-laki itulah rahasia jiwanya. Bahwa penantiannya akan selalu ada sampai ajal menjelang.

Usopp dan Kaya. Keduanya saling cinta. Keduanya saling dekap. Keduanya saling meyakini. Keduanya saling setia. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Keduanya sama-sama mementingkan yang lainnya. Dan keduanya sama-sama dikalahkan oleh cinta.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

.

Whoa... Maaf kalo cerita(?)nya membingungkan dan aneh. Bagaimana pun, ini karya pertama saya di fandom One Piece. Sebagai salam perkenalan dari saya untuk semua penghuni fandom ini. :)

Sekedar pemberitahuan, bagian endingnya saya ambil sedikit dari puisi berjudul 'Penantian Yang Abadi' :)

Terima kasih telah membaca tulisan—super GJ—ini. Maafkan atas segala kekurangannya. Untuk itu, saya butuh bantuan dari reader sekalian. Tolong bantu saya dengan..

.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
